IABD: After Dark
IABD After Dark is an experimental, non-canon version of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''It features members of the regular ''Radio Hour troupe performing familiar characters, often their own regular roles, but in news ways. There is part-swapping, madlibs, improv, and filthy versions of the traditional stories. After Dark 1 IABD After Dark was first performed Friday, May 25, 2018 at 10PM at MadLab theatre as part of MadLab's Friday Night Afterwords series. It was primarily sex and porn themed. It was written and directed by Jerome Wetzel. The show opened with a modified version of the "Welcome to Our Show" theme song. The first segment was an improv-ed episode of Packer & Ratcliff ''called "A Random Adventure," starring Chase McCants, Dallas Ray, and Nick Arganbright, with Kristin Green serving as narrator and performer wrangler. Based on audience suggestion, the leads visited modern-day Tokyo, with Shane Stefanchik, Samantha Stark, Ryan Yohe, and Seamus Talty trying to avoid racist accents by portraying the guest parts as American, Icelandic, and Russia characters visiting the city. The guys had to help an adult film crew find their missing equipment. In the first commercial, Dallas had to improv as Georgie Schlotte, with Ryan and Nick being potential love interests and interview subjects. Creator Jerome Wetzel narrated. The second segment was a new episode of ''The Topnotch Tangler, "Crazy Cupid's Carnal Coitus," with parts drawn from a hat. Shane narrated, with Kristin playing Kim, Samantha playing Carl, and Jerome playing Carson. Chase McCants portrayed villain Crazy Cupid, with Seamus Talty as sidekick Greg and grabbed-from-the-audience Stephen Woosley as The Pall. The baddie had a scent to make a person fall in love with another, and characters hooked up because of a series of accidents. The second commercial found Cowboy Joe (Keith Jackson) and Pirate Jack (Seamus) meeting while the former tried to peddle a cock ring. The final segment was a new episode of Universe Journey, ''"Shipping Accomplished," in which the characters pairing up and screwing one another. Dallas narrated, with Nick, Shane, Seamus, Chase, Kristin, Keith, Ryan, and Samantha playing their regular parts. The entire performance was released as podcast #175. Edited portions of the rehearsal, including improv-ed sections, was released on a Wednesday (like a commercial) as Bonus #1. '''After Dark 2' IABD After Dark 2 was performed Friday, December 7, 2018 at 10PM as part of MadLab's Friday Night Afterwords series. It was considerably less dirty than the first, and featured less improv. It was written and directed by Jerome Wetzel. There was no opening theme, nor any theme songs. The first segment was an episode of Universe Journey ''called "Away Mission." Nick Arganbright played Captain Kahkay and Shane Stefanchik played Lt. Com. M-. Nick had a script, and Shane had to make up his own lines. No matter what Shane said, Nick delivered the next line as written. The second segment was also ''Universe Journey, with Kristin Green as Neu and Samantha Stark as Bernie. The episode, called "Bad News," was done madlibs-style, with audience suggested words inserted into a finished script. The third segment was Pornstar Detectives "Bruce Looks for New Talent." Dallas Ray played Bruce, and characters from other segments auditioned for him to represent them. The potential clients were Frank Berry (Shane), Grezit the Green (Ryan Yohe), and Nicholas Ratcliff (Dallas, having to switch back and forth between the two roles). In the fourth segment, Morning Show "The Confession," Keith Jackson played Pat Shock, reading from a script, while Kristin was Shelly sans-script, just like in segment 1. Segment five was another madlibs bit for The Topnotch Tangler "The Mad Madlibber." Samantha played Kim / The Topnotch Tangler, Nick was Greg, and Ryan was the titular villain. The sixth segment was a mini-musical called Packer & Ratcliff "Mini-Musical." The involved all seven cast members, with parts drawn from a hat for Packer, Ratcliff, TIM, the villain, and the three townspeople that needed help. All songs were a capella and unscripted. The complete show will be released as podcast #211 with edited portions of rehearsal released as Bonus #4. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. After Dark III IABD After Dark III is scheduled for Saturday, August 10, 2019 at 10PM. It will be written and directed by Jerome Wetzel. Category:Special Show